A Gift
by prome-queen
Summary: Christmas in Tree Hill is always magical, so here's a few short, fluffy Christmas related one-shots to help get you in the festive mood. Including Naley, Breyton, Chia.
1. I saw Mommy Kissing Santa

**Here are a few little Christmassy one-shots to get you in the mood, even though it is already Christmas Eve… Sorry they're a little late but I had the idea like yesterday… :S**

**Anyway, each chapter will be a different story and they are set at different times throughout the season, so I hope that's not too confusing, and sorry if they are terrible!**

**This one's Naley because they're amazing.**

"What are you wearing?" A bemused Haley James Scott came down the stairs to see her husband Nathan wearing a red Santa Claus suit, with a beard and wig lying on the top of the couch.

"I'm dressing up to go to Jamie's school's church and hand out presents tomorrow during the Christmas Eve Charity Drive. I'm just seeing if it fits,"

"I see," said Haley. "Let me help you then," She took a pillow off of the sofa and put it under Nathan's vest, tucking the bottom of the vest into the large red pants. Then she buttoned up the shirt and tightened the belt so it looked like Nathan had a big, round tummy. This made her chuckle.

"Nathan, I think you've eaten too much," She laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny," said Nathan, picking up the beard and putting it on, adjusting it so it fit around his mouth properly. Haley helped him put on the wig and placed the hat on the top of his head.

"Wow, you look really convincing," said Haley. "Mmm, I wouldn't mind having you come down my chimney every night!" Nathan picked Haley up, making her squeal. He sat on the couch and sat her down on his lap.

"Ho, ho, ho! What would you like for Christmas, Haley James?"

"Oh, I'd like a pony, a doll and a new dress!" Haley replied, putting on a young girl's voice. "But most of all," she said, in her normal voice. "I want you."

"I think that can be arranged," said Nathan, chuckling. He pulled his wife closer and kissed her passionately. Suddenly, they jumped as they were interrupted by a scream.

"MOM!" Jamie emerged from the stairs and ran over to them. "What are you doing kissing Santa Claus? What about dad? You're cheating on him!" Nathan and Haley burst out laughing.

"It's me, Jamie," laughed Nathan, taking off the wig and beard. "I was getting ready for tomorrow,"

"Oh," said Jamie.

"Yeah, I would never cheat on your dad, and it's not even Christmas Eve yet; the _real_ Santa's not coming until tomorrow night!"

"Oh yeah," Jamie remembered. "Sorry." He then proceeded up the stairs to his room.

Haley turned to Nathan.

"Oh my god," she laughed. "That was funny."

"Yeah, but he's gonna be up all night spying on you tomorrow so that you don't kiss the real Santa."

"But you _are_ the real Santa," said Haley. "How are we going to do that?"

"We just need to call in back-up… we'll make Julian do it,"

"Good idea," said Haley.


	2. Baby Please Come Home

**This one's a lot longer, and it's set around season four-ish, and Brooke and Peyton are friends at this point in time but Brooke is currently living in Rachel's house.**

_The snow's coming down, I'm watching it fall_

_Lot's of people around, baby please come home_

_The church bells in town, they're ringin' a song_

_What a happy sound, baby please come home_

_They're singing deck the halls, but it's not like Christmas at all_

_I remember when you were here, and all the fun we had last year_

_Pretty lights on the trees, I'm watchin' 'em shine_

_You should be here with me, baby please come home_

_They're singing deck the halls, but it's not like Christmas at all_

_I remember when you were here, and all the fun we had last year_

_If there was a way, I'd hold back these tears_

_But it's Christmas day, baby please come home_

_Baby please come home, baby please come home_

"P. Sawyer, don't be such a Scrooge," Brooke Davis walked over and sat on couch next to her blonde, curly-haired best friend. Peyton sat with a glum-looking face.

"Bah Humbug," she replied, poking her tongue out at Brooke.

"What's wrong? You love Christmas parties! You usually love any party!"

"Well not tonight. I don't know what it is. Actually, I do. It's the song."

"You picked the songs, Peyt. This is your CD,"

"Really? I hate this song,"

"It's a great song," replied Brooke. "And this is your kind of music; I'm wondering why you don't like it,"

"Brings back not-so-good memories," Peyton said.

"But, P, you've been sitting here for like an hour and this is the first time tonight that this song has played. Something must be bothering you," Peyton sighed, and got up.

"You're right," decided Peyton. "I'm being a Scrooge and I'm ruining your party. Let's go dance."

"Yay!" said Brooke. "That's more like it!"

A new song began, a new, non-Christmas but definitely party-worthy song, and Peyton and Brooke hit the dance floor (or the middle of Rachel Gattina's living room). Peyton danced for a while, with Mouth for a little – she very much enjoyed her fun dance routines with Mouth, and then with Brooke and a few guys and then just with everyone else. Brooke, luckily, didn't notice that she still wasn't acting herself. When Brooke turned her attention to a few guys, Peyton slipped quietly away and went into the other room where she spotted Haley.

"What's this?" Peyton asked, gesturing towards a large number of people gathered near one corner of the room, laughing and shouting.

"Pin the Tail on Rudolph," she explained. "Whoever's turn it is has to put a blindfold on, take two shots and then get spun around. Then they have to pin the tail on that picture of a reindeer,"

"Oh," said Peyton. "That's kinda funny,"

"It's actually hilarious. I've been watching for like a half hour!" laughed Haley. "So anyways, how are you, girlie? You seem a little down."

"I am a little down. There's something about this time of year…"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Well, there's not really much to tell, since I can't quite think of the reason why I feel like crap,"

"Then come sit, watch the game for a little bit and hope it comes to you. When it does, I'm here to listen."

"Thanks, Hales," said Peyton, agreeing. She took a drink from the table, tipped her head back and downed it within seconds, and then sat down next to her friend.

"Not quite what I had in mind…" Haley said. Peyton laughed softly.

"Well I needed that." The girls sat in a companionable silence for a while, watching the game.

"So anyways," said Peyton to Haley. "Where's the husband tonight?"  
>"He's sharing duties with Brooke on DW-not-I tonight."<p>

"Oh, what a good little boy he has turned out to be! I bet Santa'll bring him lots of presents this year! Or have _you _got something special in mind, tutor girl, huh?"

"Peyton!" Haley scolded. She thought for a second. "Then again, that's a really good idea."

"Wait, you're honestly telling me you didn't think of that before now," said Peyton. "Wow, Miss Haley James Scott, you are something special."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Take it as whatever you please," replied Peyton. Just then, an arm reached out and grabbed her.

"P," It was a very drunk Brooke. "Where'd you go? I was looking ALL over for you," she drawled, grasping Peyton's arm and trying to pull her up.

"Brooke! You're supposed to be on duty tonight!"

"What duty?"

"DW-not-I,"

"Oh," said Brooke. "I forgot," she giggled. "P. Sawyer you are such a silly billy. Come and dance with me,"

"Brooke, I don't want to dance."

"Pretty pretty please?" Brooke made puppy dog eyes at Peyton, who looked to Haley.

"Go, dance with her, Peyt, or at least keep her from doing something stupid," That suddenly triggered something inside her, a reoccurring feeling or idea that may have been the reason as to why Peyton was feeling like she was. Every Christmas since they were in their last years at middle school, Brooke, or someone else held a party at their house, and every year, Brooke would be asking for Peyton's help, whether it was to get the attention of a cute boy or help her when she drank a little too much. And she couldn't say no, she wouldn't let herself suffer through seeing Brooke hook up with someone she'd just met, or seeing her get manipulated in her drunken state by some asshole. She cared about her friend too much to let that happen to her, not again. She couldn't stand seeing Brooke with someone else, and an overwhelming feeling of jealousy and protection overcame her.

"Okay, I'll come, but let's go to the kitchen and see if there's anything that'll sober you up a little first."

"Yay!" said Brooke, jumping up and down excitedly. Peyton waved to Haley as she led Brooke through the hallway to the kitchen, a strong arm holding the brunette around her waist so she didn't stumble and trip over something.

"Oh, Peyton, look! There's mistletoe in here! How romantic," Peyton looked up and swallowed nervously.

"We're standing under it, Brooke," Peyton stated. Brooke smiled.

"Then we have to kiss!"

"Really?" Peyton didn't want to, she couldn't. She was worried that if she kissed Brooke she may have to admit to what she had been feeling for her best friend for a while.

"Oh, come on, just a little one!" Before Peyton could reply, Brooke pulled her close and pressed her lips against Peyton's. Peyton panicked at first but relaxed as Brooke held her tight. After Brooke pulled away, Peyton stood, marvelling in the taste and feel of the brunette. _Wait a second…_ Brooke didn't taste at all of alcohol… She turned and raised an eyebrow at Brooke.

"Peyton, there's something I have to tell you," began Brooke when she saw the blonde girl's look. Peyton also realised then that Brooke's physique had since become sturdy and upright, not like someone's who had had a lot to drink.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"I was lying about being drunk so I could get you to come in here and kiss me,"

"Why?"

"I dare you to tell me you felt nothing, P. Sawyer," said Brooke, looking almost intensely into Peyton's green eyes.

"I didn't feel nothing, though, Brooke." Peyton replied honestly. "That was probably the single most amazing kiss I've ever had,"

"Me too," said Brooke. "I pretended to be drunk to see if you felt the same way. That look in your eyes when you agreed to help me; that look you always get."

"That look," said Peyton. "What look?"

"The one that tells me you care about me deeply,"

"Well of course I do, you're my B. Davis," Peyton smiled. "I will always care about you, you know that."

"I know," said Brooke softly. "I love you, P. Sawyer."

"I love you too,"

"No, Peyt, I love you, like, romantically," Brooke admitted. "I have ever since we were younger, and I don't care if you don't, but I wanted to tell you, and I figured this would be the best time-"

"Brooke," Peyton cut her off. "Are you telling the truth, or are you messing with me?"

"I would never lie about this, Peyt. All those times we fought over Lucas, I only wanted him so you wouldn't break my heart by running away with him,"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then I believe you," said Peyton. "And for the record, when I said I love you, I was saying the same thing. I love you, Brooke Davis, with all my heart."

"Really?" Brooke replied, a tear in her eye.

"Really."

From the other room, Peyton heard the echo of the song that had been playing earlier.

_The snow's coming down, I'm watching it fall_

_Lot's of people around, baby please come home…_

"Okay, I've changed my mind," said Peyton, taking Brooke's hand and giving her a soft kiss before pulling back and smiling goofily. "I LOVE this song!"

**Next chapter is Chia because I love them and I think they're adorable and I couldn't help it…**


	3. Manhattan in Winter

"Merry Christmas, Mia," said Chase, handing her a small, carefully wrapped box with a pink ribbon around it.

"Awww, Chase, you didn't have to get me a present! But I'm gonna have to keep it because it has a bow on it and I love bows!" Mia paused. "…But I don't wanna open it because it'll ruin it!" Chase couldn't help but smile at her excitableness.

"No, it won't, you can just untie the bow, and I'll tie it back up after if it'll make you happy,"

"Okay then," Mia smiled. She carefully untied the ribbon and lifted the lid of the small box. Inside was a delicate glass snow globe, with a snow-covered Manhattan skyline inside.

"Wow," Mia breathed. "It's beautiful, how- where did you get it?"

"I bought it from a store," said Chase. Mia pouted but knew she was not going to get anymore information from him, so she turned her attention to the gift. She had always had a fascination with snow globes; she used to collect them, but had stopped years ago. This one, however, was incredibly special, as it held inside it all of the wonder and amazement that Mia held from her relationship with Chase- complete with glitter and tiny snowflakes that fluttered to the bottom when she tipped it upside down.

"You are my Manhattan from the sky," she sang, softly, and looked up at Chase, who was watching her, his face lit up seeing the joy in her eyes. "Chase, I love it, it's wonderful. And I love you, so much,"

"I love you, too. Merry Christmas."

"I haven't given you your present yet," Mia said. She jumped down from the table she was sat atop of and retrieved Chase's gift.

"You have two presents from me, and here's the first," Mia gave the present to Chase and he carefully unwrapped the neat gold wrapping paper that Mia had chosen, Mia watching for his expression.

"This is awesome, Mia," he said, his smile growing wider. It was an old record, one that Chase had been looking for for a while and one that was quite sentimental to the both of them, since it was one of the first records that they both became obsessed with when they became a couple. He took it out of the cover and ran his finger along the edge of the black vinyl before spinning it gently in his hands.

"This is great, thank you; I've been looking for this everywhere,"

"I know. You're lucky I know people," She laughed. "No, I just bought it off one of the guys," Chase knew she meant one of her band members.

"Well, it's amazing. So thank you,"

"No problem. Hey, why don't we put it on? There are record players in here, don't forget,"

"Yeah, okay," said Chase. He walked over and switched it on, whilst Mia quietly slipped out and brought in two glasses.

"I made us some long-island iced tea, would you like some?" she asked, as the music came on."

"Definitely," Chase said. He walked over to his girlfriend and sat down next to her. Mia leaned closer to him.

"I almost forgot about your other present," Mia whispered, her breath tickling his neck.

"And what would that be?"

"This," she murmured against his lips, before kissing him.

"Mmm," he said as they pulled apart. "Best Christmas present ever. I love you, my beautiful Mia Catalano."

"Always with the perfect words," she whispered, leaning in to kiss him again.

"Always with the perfect lips," he replied, closing the gap between them.


End file.
